And Then There Was Two
by motermouth28
Summary: When Gabe goes missing and Suki is taken home with her father. Can Ian and CJ escape? Or will CJ's secret get in the way of there friendship? CJ/Ian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Tower Prep fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep **

**CJ's POV **

I sat alone in my dorm room alone, wondering what my friends would think if they knew I was the snitch. I know Gabe would eventually forgive me and Suki would understand but Ian? He I'm not sure of, I mean he almost murdered Cal for possibly being the snitch. What would he do if he found out I was the snitch? My thoughts were cut short by a knock at the door. Getting up to open the door, Ian entered my room through the tunnels.

"Hey Ceej," Ian said as he closed the door to the tunnels. I could tell he was worried about something but I couldn't tell what.

"Hey, what's wrong?" by this time the knocking had stopped.

"Suki was taken home by her father, and Gabe is missing. Nobody has seen him since the buffer game this morning." He replied worriedly. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. The words were stuck in my throat. Ian realized this and pulled me into an embrace. We stayed that way for a few minutes until someone knocked on my door. We broke the embrace and Ina left without another word. When he was gone I opened the door to see two monitors in front of me. They didn't even have to tell me because I knew what I had to do. I had to talk with my father.

**A/N Ok, I know this is really short but its just an introduction to the story. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep. **

**CJ's POV **

As I drew closer to my fathers office, my anger grew. Each step closer made me want to take a steps back. But I kept trudging forward until I reached the door with a sign above it that read _Headmaster. _As I entered the office a smile grew across my fathers face.

"Hello Candice." he greeted kindly.

"What have you done to Gabe and Suki?" I asked aggressively.

"I don't know what your talking about. I did nothing to your friends." he replied calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about now give me answers!" I spat, losing patience.

"Candice it was not my choice for Suki's father to take her and I don't know what happened to Gabe." he replied smoothly, but I could tell he was lying.

"If I find out you have anything to do with Gabe's disappearance I will never forgive

You!" with that I stormed out of his office and up to the observatory. On my way up

there, I began to wonder if I should tell Ian about my secret. I mean what's the worst that

could happen? Although he would be extremely mad at me, he deserves the respect to

know. When I got to the observatory, I was happy to see Ian there.

"Hey." I greeted him. When he heard me he turned around.

"Hey." he greeted back as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Um….Ian?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied confused.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Ceej, you know you can tell me anything"

"You have to promise not to get mad at me."

"I promise." he said truthfully.

I closed my eyes and began, "My father, h-he-he's headmaster." I said. I opened my eyes

to see Ian in shock. His expression was filled with anger, betrayal, and sympathy.

"Ian?" I asked meekly.

"Um…uh…" was his only response.

"Are you ok?" I asked growing worried.

"How could? Betray your friend, make us believe you were on our side and then you turn

around and tell Headmaster? How could you CJ?" He asked in disbelief. I couldn't speak,

tears were streaming down my face. I turned around and ran back to my room, never

looking back.

I sat alone in my room, wishing I had Suki here to help me through this. I wish things would just go back to normal. As my eyes were slowly closing as I drifted to sleep a knock awoke me. Although I didn't what to talk to or even see anyone right now, I got up and opened my door. To my surprise it was…

**A/N Ok so I know you probably hate for this, but I just had to. If you want to guess who it is tell me in a review. Ill update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CJ's POV **

To my surprise it was…Gabe? What was he doing here?

"Gabe? Where have you been? Are you ok?" I almost screamed as I hugged him tightly.

"Look Ceej I-I don't have time," he said worriedly, "Just know that I'm alive and well ok?" with that he ran off and disappeared into the night. What did he mean? I slowly turned back into my room and soon drifted to sleep. I was awoken at 7:00 am by whisper. In a half hour I was out the door and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. I sat alone at a table in the corner considering Ian was already at our usual table. You could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. Just looking at him made me want to cry. I knew that our friendship would never be the same, it might not even exist again. During lunch I wasn't hungry so I went up to the observatory…bad decision.

When I got up to the observatory Ian was looking out the window. He was standing there staring out into space. After a few minutes I kind of felt like a stalker just watching him so I cleared my throat. He wiped around but when he saw it was only me, he walked right past me without a word. What happened to the deal we made before I told him? He said that I could trust him , tell him anything and he wouldn't get mad. What happened to that Ian? The Ian I knew and loved. Later that night I went to Ian's dorm to talk with him. As I approached the wood door I knocked and waited for him to answer. I waited and waited and waited. Standing outside his door, I checked my P.D.A I had been waiting here for 20 minutes. Without thinking, I slowly opened the door to find him lying on his bed just staring at the wall.

"Um…Ian?" I asked shyly.

"Wha-what?" he asked confused.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do care? Headmaster wanna know?"

"No, Ian I care about you. I don't care what headmaster or anyone says that will never change." I replied truthfully.

As I turned to leave I felt his hand grip my arm, "Ceej, wait. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk." he sighed and then continued, "I care about you to Ceej, but I just didn't know how to handle what you told me. I mean that was the last thing I would've even thought you were going to say. But I also understand why you had to do it. Please forgive me for being such a jerk to you."

I smiled and replied, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for being the snitch."

" I forgive you." he said smiling. After I said the same he pulled me into an embrace and we stayed that way for, I don't know how long. Then I had to go to bed because it was past curfew. As I crept into the hallway I saw green lights coming around the corner. So I shot back to Ian's dorm room. This time I didn't bother knocking, when I entered I saw him sleeping peacefully. When I closed the door he woke up.

"Ceej?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah." I replied in a whisper.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"There are knomes roaming the halls. I cant get back to my room."

"You can stay in here tonight, you can take gabes bed."

"Thanks" I said. As I pulled the blankets over my head, I said goodnight to Ian and went to sleep. The next morning I was waking up by someone lightly shaking me.

"Ceej, its time to get up." I heard Ian say softly.

My eyes fluttered open, "Morning." I said smiling.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asked kindly.

"Fine, what time is it?"

"It's like 6:30."

"Why are you waking me up then." I asked tiredly.

"Because, I have to get you back to your room so you can get ready." he said laughing at me for being so clueless.

"Shut up," I said smiling, "and fine, lets go" I said getting up and heading for the door. With Ian right behind me.

"Ceej!" he said catching up with me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"You forgot your shoes." he said handing me my pair of shoes.

Wow I just cant do anything right today.

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating. Long story short my power went out and so I couldn't upload the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
